Lágrimas de arena
by Light Winchester
Summary: Y casi como si buscara abrazarte, extiende sus brazos y recibe el último impacto por ti, para protegerte. [Capítulo 9]


**Disclaimer:** Children of the whales no pertenece, es propiedad de Abi Umeda.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles errores ortográficos y OOC.

 **Notas de Autora:** Me miré este anime en castellano, por ello, me disculpo por cualquier incongruencia. También, espero poder leerme el manga pronto, debido a que simplemente me enamoré de la historia. Este fragmento es probablemente uno de los más tristes para mi —y eso ya es decir, todas las muertes son tristes en esta obra—, así que quise dejar constancia(?.

* * *

 **Lágrimas de arena.**

.

.

—Hora de morir.

La sentencia está dicha, y no esperas más que el que sea cumplida. Fallaste, ya no puedes más.

Al final de cuentas tenían razón, tu existencia no valía nada de todas formas.

—¡Nosotros ya sabíamos eso! —se escucha, justo antes de tu final— Atrapados en una pequeña Isla, sin saber nada del mundo exterior ¡sin voz en nada! ¡Eso es lo que somos!

Reconoces esa voz, la reconocerías donde fuera. Esa voz, es la voz que de algún modo te da fuerzas y te hace erguirte.

—¡Saldremos de esta prisión! Así que, ¡no nos estorbes, maldito!

Se lanza de lo alto y ataca, certero y furioso; tú no puedes dejarlo solo. Duele, duele mucho pero retiras la espada en tu muslo y no dudas en unirte a él cuando te extiende su mano.

—Ouni —llama confiado y tu le devuelves la misma mirada mientras te colocas en pie.

Confías plenamente en él.

Y entonces atacan. Juntos, golpe tras golpe. Trabajan en equipo y se apoyan como siempre han hecho. Nada pareciera poder detenerlos, siquiera el dolor punzante en tu pierna.

Él te protege cuando se vuelve demasiado intenso y te hace flaquear. Él te cubre, te apoya como siempre ha hecho. Te cuida.

—¡Ustedes jamás podrán detenernos! —asegura y tu también te lo crees.

Sus palabras te impulsan, te brindan la fuerza y el coraje que creías perdidos minutos atrás. Pero eso, no ameniza el dolor.

—Nosotros somos ¡tu peor pesadilla! —sentencia en un ataque conjunto y certero, donde juntos arrebatan la vida al enemigo— Eso, vengan. Ouni y yo, juntos, somos realmente imparables. Jamás volverán a insultarnos otra vez.

Y quieres dar respaldo a sus palabras, pero tú estás casi de rodillas, el dolor es insoportable y ya casi sientes que no puedes pelear.

—¡Ouni!

Él se da cuenta y corre hasta ti, procura alcanzarte aún si no puede remediar tu agonía. Él corre…

—¿Estás bien? ¡Ouni!

Pero nunca llega.

Lo escuchas, el inconfundible estallido de un arma y el terrible sonido de la bala cuando impacta sobre la carne.

Tiemblas.

Lo ves también, el momento exacto en que sus ojos vivaces se oscurecen y la sangre comienza a brotar desde su pecho.

No.

Cualquiera, menos él.

—¿Por qué se molestan peleando con estas ratas? Vamos, ya mátenlo.

Y los soldados, corren hasta ti.

—S-Siempre…

Por favor no.

—Estuvimos —La sangre no deja de brotar por su boca— juntos tú y yo.

Y casi como si buscara abrazarte, extiende sus brazos y recibe el último impacto por ti, para protegerte. Su cuerpo sin vida cae sobre tus brazos, y no reaccionas, no puedes. Tomas su rostro entre tus manos temblorosas y completamente sin aliento, presencias su última lágrima.

—Nibi…

 _«_ _Yo voy a llevarte al mundo exterior._ _»_

Su imagen como un inocente niño se aparece fugazmente en tu mente. Un recuerdo, probablemente el más preciado.

— _Oye niño. ¿Te gustaría ser mi lacayo?_

 _Lo ignoras, continúas a andar._

 _Se enfada._

— _¡Dije que quiero jugar contigo!_

 _Te persigue y jala tu cabello. Lo golpeas y el intenta dañarte con su thamia. Pero tú respondes, y puedes hacer hacer flotar más piedras que él, algo que parece incomodarlo, pues su rostro se nota molesto._

— _Ya verás —Se lanza sobre ti, pero tú respondes._

 _Pronto están junto a la alcaldesa, y ella les dice que han quebrado las reglas, mientras el niño que todo lo inició, no deja de llorar y culparte a ti._

— _El me pegó muy fuerte en la cara —dice entre llantos—, pero yo solo quería jugar con él._

 _Mentira, él empezó._

— _Ambos necesitan pasar un tiempo en la interna —asegura la alcaldesa—. Allí podrán hablar de sus problemas._

 _Pero en ningún momento, aquel niño deja de quejarse._

— _¡Maldición! —chilla junto a los barrotes— Odio esto. ¡Déjenme salir!_

— _¿Tanto quieres salir de aquí? —le cuestionas. A ti, no te importa._

 _Te mantienes sentado, con tus brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Sereno en medio a la oscuridad._

— _Es igual adentro que afuera —aseguras._

— _¡No es cierto! ¡No es lo mismo! —refuta— Oye niño, ¿no te importa que nos hayan encerrado?_

 _¿Lo hace?_

— _Vivir en la Isla es un encierro. Siempre rodeados de arena, sin un lugar a donde ir. Vivimos y morimos atrapados en la ballena. No hay diferencia._

 _Realmente no la hay. Al menos, no para ti._

— _¿Qué dices? —cuestiona después de un largo silencio._

 _Sus ojos te miran con indignación, pero pronto se enfurece y voltea completamente hacia ti._

— _¡Entonces vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate, bebé llorón! Si no te gusta, abandona la Isla. Si no te atreves a irte de aquí —continua— ¡te sacaré yo mismo!_

 _Y contra cualquier pronóstico, lo dice. Y tu te hielas._

 _Puedes notar que habla en serio. Lo ves en sus ojos llorosos._

— _Ya decidí —Cambia su actitud, y golpea su puño contra su palma enfatizando una idea—. ¡Serás mi nuevo lacayo! —concluye._

 _Pero cambia de parecer cuando lo miras._

— _O-o quizá no… Bueno, puedes ser mi subordinado. Es parecido._

 _Finalmente, se acerca a ti y se coloca en cuclillas, alcanzando tu altura en el suelo._

— _Ya sé, serás mi amigo —afirma—. Así podré ayudarte a dejar esta Isla._

No, no puedes aceptarlo.

Te enfureces, puedes sentir tu enojo hervir dentro de tu ser.

Ellos arremeten contra ti, pero usas la thamia y destruyes sus armas, quitándoles la vida sin piedad en el proceso.

No deberías poder usarla, tampoco se supone que se sienta tan pesada y oscura pero no te importa, uno a uno los haces pagar.

Depositas el cuerpo sin vida de Nibi en el suelo, y te quedas junto a él mientras sientes todo volverse pesado a tu alrededor. Es como si todo desapareciera, o quizá es que nada ya te importa, lo destruyes todo, así como ellos destruyeron tu todo.

Te ves envuelto en llamas, puedes escuchar que alguien llama por ti pero no te importa, nada más te importa y por primera vez, lloras.

Pero tus lágrimas se hacen arena, y pronto te hallas en un lugar que desconoces. Y aunque Nibi sigue allí, te sorprende no solo que las lanzas y sus heridas desaparezcan, sino que a los lejos se aproxima una pequeña embarcación, y sobre ella, el pequeño Nibi con una corona de cartón.

—¿Nibi?

No entiendes nada.

—¿Recuerdas que yo no quería que me dejaran atrás? —te pregunta— Y ahora, soy yo el que te deja atrás.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Nibi —Es todo lo que puedes decir.

Te arrastras hasta él, hasta el pequeño Nibi, incrédulo de tenerlo frente a ti. Intentas tocar el bote, pero este se desintegra, se hace arena entre tus dedos.

—Perdón, no puedes. No puedes subirte a este bote.

Y pronto lo notas, tus demás amigos también están allí.

Quieres ir, quieres ir con ellos.

Y pronto lo sientes, la humedad, la calidez sobre tus mejillas. Tus lágrimas brotan como ríos, y no eres capaz de detenerlas. No que te importe, de todos modos.

—Tu sabes, es extraño, Ouni. Por favor, ya no llores —pide—. Es la primera vez que te veo llorar.

 _«_ _En lo que llevo conociéndote, jamás te he visto llorar._ _»_

Un extraño resplandor se lleva a tus amigos, pero Nibi sigue allí cuando el barco comienza a andar.

—Nibi —llamas— ¡Nibi! —Y te vuelves a arrastrar, lo persigues. No quieres que se vaya.

Pero resbalas y caes, te sientes tan patético. Al final, sólo puedes mirar y verlo colocar sus brazos despreocupadamente tras su cabeza, como siempre hizo.

—Quizá, un día pensamos que no teníamos un propósito. No sin salir de nuestra Isla. ¿No crees?

Poco a poco todo a tu alrededor comienza a clarearse, dejando ver un hermoso e interminable cielo azul.

—Yo creo que eso ya cambió. ¿Tú no?

Te levantes, y al hacerlo puedes verlo, a Nibi, pero el Nibi que creíste perder minutos atrás. Está allí, delante de ti otra vez. Aún si es la última vez.

—Pero, pero ahora… ¿Sabes, Ouni? Me siento muy, tu sabes, me siento muy satisfecho. Pensando en el mundo desde la Isla, y mirando el mismo cielo, el mismo océano contigo. Eso bastó. Fui muy feliz —concluye con una sonrisa, y tu puedes sentir que tu corazón se muere en tu pecho.

—No —niegas—. Quien no tenía propósito, era yo. Si no los hubiera conocido, si no fuera por ti, Nibi ¡nunca habría tenido una razón para vivir!

—Ouni, estaré aquí, esperándote —saluda y lleva una mano al frente, mientras avanza—. Muéstrame el camino, disipa las nubes y muéstranos el mundo.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, y su nombre como una plegaria, te quedas a observarlo marchar y como lentamente, se adentra en el océano, para ya no volver jamás.

Hasta pronto, Nibi.

.

.

—1.458—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
